So Far Away
by Jacky-Cullen
Summary: When Bella's truck breaks down, she needs a ride to her father's annual BBQ. Good thing a bronze haired Adonis is headed that way too. Entry for the facebook FAGE for Heather.


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange**

**Title: So Far Away**

**Written for: ZenOne**

**Written By: Jacky-Cullen)**

**Beta: Karen (Thank you so much for all your help!)**

**Rating: MA**

**Summary/Prompt used: Hitchhiker Bella or Edward. When Bella's truck breaks down, she needs a ride to her father's annual BBQ. Good thing a bronze haired Adonis is headed that way too.**

**AH/AU OTP, TWT, a bit OOC, multiple POVs, definitely NSFW, Please R&R**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps  
PLEASE ADD or visit the C2 group:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/FicAwesome_Gift_Exchange/81343/**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight, but Twilight owns me.**

**BPOV**

No, no, no! This can't be happening to me! 3G network covers ninety-seven percent of the U.S. my ass. The one time I really need my cell phone and not one bar to be found.

I had been walking for at least ten minutes and my cell phone still had no reception. If only my truck hadn't broken down in the middle of nowhere, then I wouldn't be in this dilemma, but I think this time my truck is ready for automobile heaven. 'Big Red' as I like to call her has been mine since my junior year in high school, and even then she had her good and bad days. And it's not like I couldn't afford a new car, but Big Red had sentimental value, and I just couldn't bear to let her go.

I was on my way to my dad's for his annual Fourth of July BBQ. It was pretty much the only tradition we kept and he would never forgive me if I missed it. One year I hinted that I wanted to skip it, and he almost had a heart attack.

This year is even more important, because my dad finally won't be alone. He surprised everyone when three months ago he took his girlfriend to Las Vegas and got married. He didn't tell anyone he was doing it out of fear of what people would say. I didn't see anything wrong with it; as long as Sue, his new wife, made him happy, I was happy. And I could tell he was ecstatic, even on the phone I could hear a constant smile that never left his voice.

I had only met Sue once before, but she was really nice, and I was sure Charlie wouldn't jump into marriage with just anyone if he didn't think it would work out. We all know what happened the first time with mom and how well that turned out, so I wasn't really worried about him jumping into marriage. And even his first marriage wasn't that bad. Aside from the divorce, my parents were still really good friends.

Mom always made it to the BBQ every year too, and it was nice to see her happy with her husband Phil. They had married when I turned sixteen, and had been going strong since then. The only problem was that they lived in Florida, and the BBQ was almost the only time I could see her because of our hectic schedules.

I had now been walking for twenty minutes and still no signal. If it wasn't because my phone cost me a small fortune and my contract wasn't over for another six months, I would've thrown it as far as I could. And to top it off the only traffic I had seen so far were a couple of trailers, and God knows I wouldn't want them to stop.

I was just about to turn around and go back to 'Big Red' to see if she would work again, when a jackass going well over the limit passed me. He lifted so much dust I started coughing uncontrollably. I turned around and flipped him the bird, and to my surprise I saw his brake lights come on as he pulled over.

I could hear the horror music in my head as his car kept getting closer in reverse. I could see the headlines now of how they would find my decomposing body in the woods. _Oh why couldn't I keep my finger to myself?_

**EPOV**

_Just two more days and I can go back home. Just two more days and I can go back home. _That's what I've been chanting the whole drive to Forks. Forks was my hometown for eighteen years until I finally moved out and went far, far away. It was my personal hell for all those years and I only ever went back because my parents still lived there.

The majority of my problems started in high school, but even before that my life was far from perfect. I was the geeky guy everyone picked on. I had the glasses and the greasy hair; the one size too small clothes and comic book collection. Yeah, it wasn't pretty.

I literally had no friends. Not like those people who say they don't have any friends, but talk to everybody. I didn't talk to anyone and no one spoke to me, nor did I participate in any extracurricular activities. Even my teachers knew not to pair me with anyone for any school projects.

I was content with my own company for the whole four years and to cruise by unnoticed, but that wasn't my fate. All the things you see in teen movies, like the jock tripping the geek in the hallway and making him drop his books, the wedgies, swirlies, and purple nurples, all those things happened to _me_. The only difference between the movies and my life was that I never got a girl at the end of the school year.

So I moved away as soon as I received my first acceptance letter from college. I didn't even care which one it was, as long as it got me out of Forks. Although my parents never said anything, they probably knew I was unhappy with my life, so they surprised me with an apartment close to campus so I could move whenever I wanted without having to wait for school to start.

They didn't have to ask me twice.

College was my salvation. My classmates were nice _and_ smart, for a change. I even made a couple of good friends who helped me get acquainted with college life. They even changed my image a bit which, in turn, helped me out in the ladies' department.

One of my good friends was Emmett McCarty. He was a huge dude, and I say this in the nicest possible way. His arms were bigger than my legs before my transformation. But behind all that muscle, was a really laid-back guy, with dimples to make all the females go crazy. But even though he was a big flirt, he was deeply committed to his longtime girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. Rosalie was in turn every guy's wet dream come true: tall, blonde hair and big assets. _ Really_ big assets. But despite the hot exterior, Rosalie was really smart, which was a whole new concept for me.

My second friend was Jasper Hale, twin brother to Rosalie and fiancé to fashionista extraordinaire Alice Brandon. He was also really tall and had long, curly blonde hair. He sometimes looked even taller, because his fiancé was a couple of inches short of being a midget. But what Alice lacked in height she made up in style. She was one of the youngest fashion designers in the States, having released her first fashion line when she was thirteen years old.

Emmett and Rosalie lived next door to me, and were the ones who introduced me to Jasper and Alice. We immediately clicked like long time friends, and have been inseparable ever since. This was nice, especially since I had moved to a place where I don't know anybody.

We became so close that they soon discovered I had no social life, or any idea of how to get one. They took it upon themselves to help me change for the better and help me find balance between school and… well, pretty much anything else for that matter.

Emmett called it operation GESA. Get Edward Some Ass. We bowed never to let Emmett name any other mission, _ever_.

When I first moved to college I weighed one hundred and twenty pounds, with shoes on. Emmet took it upon himself to become my personal trainer, and helped me gain thirty pounds of pure muscle.

Alice and Rosalie gave me a Total Makeover, which just meant that they got rid of everything I owned. They claimed it was necessary because of my new muscles, and maybe it was true, but we all knew I needed new, modern clothes, and they were more than happy to help.

Jasper helped out by introducing me to several girls who had a lot in common with me. One of them, Tanya, even agreed to go out with me on a couple of dates, and it wasn't long before we became an item.

We were great for a couple of years, but sadly we realized that the relationship wasn't going anywhere, and we started drifting apart. The decision to split was mutual and we managed to stay good friends.

It was hard for me to get back to the dating scene after being with someone for so long, and not having any previous dating experience. So I decided just not to try anymore, and to let love come find me if it was meant to be. Alice and Rosalie weren't happy about me giving up, but they let it go after a while.

I was pondering on this when suddenly something off the road blinded me slightly. It was the sun reflecting off a cell phone screen. That brought me back from my thoughts and made me realize I was doing thirty-three miles over the limit. I immediately slowed down and looked back at the dark hair beauty, who had literally blinded me, flipping me off.

_I probably deserved that, _I thought to myself so I decided to go back and see if she needed any help. After all, my mom did raise me to be a gentleman, and she would probably kill me if she found out I didn't offer my help to a person in need.

It also didn't hurt that she looked like a centerfold model.

**BPOV**

_Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! I'm going to die! The Fast and the Furious wanna be driver is going to kill me and hide my body in the woods or something equally macabre and nobody is going to know what happened to me_.

_If only I had taken self-defense classes when Charlie asked me to. Or if only I could have the chance to run to my car. The problem with that idea was that I had been walking for several minutes and I couldn't even attempt to do a fast walk without tripping on thin air. And even if I made it back to 'Big Red', she's wasn't working._

It took him a minute to step out of his car, probably because he was thinking of new ways to torture me, or wondering how long I would endure before I begged for death. Poor Charlie was going to spend the fourth of July looking for my body through a swamp.

As the guy was approaching me I could see that he was tall and somewhat muscular, but I couldn't really see his face because I was facing the sun.

_I'm not even going to know who killed me._

"Do you need any help Miss?" A very smooth, velvety voice interrupted my thoughts. I even turned around to see if the voice was coming from behind me, because no killer could have such a sensual voice. Or maybe they had that voice to lure out their victims?

"Hello Miss. Are you ok?" the voice said again, and this time I squinted enough to see the voice come out of the mouth of an angel.

_Maybe I'm already dead, and he's here to take me to heaven._

"I wonder how it happened?" I asked out loud.

"How what happened?" the angel asked.

"How I died," I responded, "I mean the last thing I remember was my truck stopping, and me getting out looking for cell reception, and now you're here to take me to heaven. You are taking me to heaven, right?"  
He didn't respond, but mumbled something that sounded like asylum, gentleman and medication.

"Do you need a ride Miss? I'm sure the asy… place where you live is nearby."

It took me a while for it to click, but once it did everything became obvious. This guy wasn't an angel and he thought I belonged in the loony bin.

"No, I'm ok. I'll just go back to my truck," I answered, and I turned around before he decided to kill me, since he wasn't an angel and thought I was crazy.

"Are you sure? I can give you a ride back to your truck if you'd like," he asked while keeping pace with me.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said while trying to speed up, but he easily matched my speed, and eventually stopped in front of me, blocking my way.

"Please don't kill me," I begged, "I'll give you my money and cell phone and anything else you want, but please don't kill me."

Maybe I've watched too many horror movies, but the last thing I expected was for him to start laughing. And not just one of those forced guy laughs, but a full on, side splitting, burst your gut, laugh. It took him almost two minutes to control himself.

"You think I want to kill you?" he asked, still somewhat out of breath.

"Well yeah," I shyly replied.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. Why don't we start over? Hello I'm Edward Cullen, do you need some help?" he said extending his arm for me to shake.

I don't know what made me believe him so easily, but it seemed as if there was an outside force pulling me towards him. Maybe I'm just naïve, and always see the best in people, but something about this guy made me want to trust him with my life.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and I actually do need some help. My truck broke down and I have absolutely no cell service," I answered extending my hand to meet his.

The moment our hands touched I felt a jolt of electricity from the tips of my fingers all the way down to the tips of my toes. It left me feeling tingly all over. It also did not go unnoticed by me that the concentration of those tingles was between my thighs.

"That was weird," he commented.

"Yeah," was my brilliant response.

After a while he realized that he was still holding my hand, and he almost unwillingly let it go. I felt myself blush because I was just as reluctant to let his hand go too.

After the awkward moment, he took out his cell phone only to find out he didn't have any service either.

"Fastest 3G network my ass," he mumbled.

"That's exactly what I thought," I told him.

"Who do you have?"

"AT&T, you?"

"Verizon."

"Hmm, they spend so much money on commercials; they should spend it on getting better coverage."

"Exactly, my friends and I always laugh at how the companies are always taking jabs at each other with their commercials."

"So, where are you headed? Maybe I can give you a ride."

"I'm going to Forks, it's like an hour from here."

"Really? I'm headed that way too."

"Are you from there?"

"Yeah I grew up there, but it's been years since I've been there."

"I come here every year to visit my family. We get together for a Fourth of July BBQ. It's like a tradition we have, or more like the only tradition we have."

"My parents live there too," he said, and then sounded somewhat sad, "but I don't have much time to visit them."

"Well, I'm pretty much forced to come."

"Why, don't you like Forks?"

"I do. It's just that I prefer to live in a big city. I live in Los Angeles, which is pretty different from Forks, and every time I visit just makes me like LA more. But what about you? You don't seem that eager to visit Forks either."

"I wasn't. But Forks just got a bit brighter."

Talking with Edward felt so natural, it was unreal. I always had a hard time opening up to people, yet here I was telling him all about myself and my family. We continued talking and walking until we reached my truck, and it didn't even feel that far because we were so deep in conversation.

"Well, I could try to be all macho and look under the hood to see what's wrong, but I know nothing whatsoever about cars, so let's just get your stuff and walk back to my car," Edward said as we approached my car.

"Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you," I said.

"It's not an inconvenience at all. Besides, I'm not going to leave you stranded out here, my Mama taught me better than that, Bella."  
The way he said my name made my lady parts tingle with excitement.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe my luck. Just talking to Bella made me like her more and more. It was as if someone had taken everything I looked for in a girl and wrapped it up in a pretty little brunette package.

From our simple conversation I could see that she was smart, funny, dedicated and responsible. And pretty. You can't forget pretty. The only thing I needed to know now was to see if she was available. It would be just my luck to find the perfect girl, just to lose her to someone who probably didn't deserve her.

Now I just needed a clever way to ask her if she was available, and would consider going out with me. I could go with the old 'is your boyfriend going to join you this weekend', but that just seems too forward. Then again if I'm being forward I could just ask her directly.

"So, I hope your boyfriend doesn't get jealous because I gave you a ride." _Smooth, Cullen. It's a wonder I've ever gotten laid._

"No, I mean, I don't have a boyfriend," she responded and a magnificent blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Well that's good. Maybe we can get together sometime."_Great now you're pushing yourself on her._

"I would really like that," she said, and I think I came in my pants just from her not rejecting me.

"Great! Would you like to pick out some music?" I asked her as I handed her my iPod.

"Sure," she said while scrolling down the list of songs, "wow, you have so much music."

"Yeah, music is a big part of my life," I responded honestly.

"Really, do you play any instruments?" she asked looking up from the iPod. She looked so sexy in that moment I seriously considered stopping the car and having my way with her. Then I felt like a sleaze for thinking of this while she was trying to have a conversation with me.

"Yeah, the piano," I responded once my thoughts were at least PG13.

"Oh my, Amy Winehouse? I think you just lost some man points with that one," she said amusedly, "Lady Gaga? Seriously dude, are you sure you're straight?" she asked and immediately turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh, I am straight," I said, and then I did both the stupidest and smartest thing of my life. In fact, I still can't comprehend how it didn't get me a dick-ectomy.

I grabbed her hand and place it on top of my now painful erection. I knew as soon as I did it that she would never want to see or speak to me again, much less go out with me. I would be lucky if she didn't send me to jail for molestation.

But she didn't react the way I thought she would. Instead of jerking her hand away, she kind of rubbed me, just a tiny rub, before she gently removed her hand.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that," I said hoping she would accept my apology.

"Umm, it's ok," she said quietly, "but why is it like that?"

She started to get so red I seriously thought she would never go back to her pale complexion. She also started biting her lip, which made her look so innocent and totally irresistible.

"Umm, you see that's a reaction that occurs when a guy…"

She laughed at that one. Her laugh was so magnificent; I could not get tired of listening to it. At that moment I decided to do anything in my power to make her laugh as often as possible. Then I remembered that she and I weren't actually together and I felt a twinge of pain in my chest.

"No, I know how it happens," she rolled her eyes at me, "but I was asking if… you know… if it was because…"

"Yeah, you caused my little problem," I told her honestly.

"It didn't feel that little to me," she said, and that definitely made me feel fantastic.

"Thanks, I guess it's not that little," I said and I couldn't stop from chuckling.

"Can I see it?" she said and that shut me up, "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

I literally could not believe where our conversation had led us to. I discretely pinched the side of my leg opposite Bella to see if this was actually happening.

"No, you just caught me a bit of guard. Are you sure you want to…?"

"No, no I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," she said but she avoided all eye contact.

"Ok," I answered reluctantly. I knew it was too good to be true.

The silence that followed was uncomfortable to say the least. She was so embarrassed by her outburst that she kept her attention on her window, as if it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

"What's wrong?" I asked, because I want her to be relaxed with me again.

"Nothing," she answered, still not looking at me. "Maybe I have some reception now and I can call my dad…"

That did it. I had made her so uncomfortable that she doesn't even want to ride with me anymore. I really feel like an ass.

I pulled over to the side of the road and put my car on park. I then unbuckled my seatbelt and leant over the gear shift.

"What are you…" she started to ask, but stopped when I grabbed her hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or embarrassed. I honestly don't know what came over me. I never act that way and I promise I'll be on my best behavior for the rest of the trip. Do you forgive me?" I said looking directly into her big, beautiful, brown eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive. I was actually more embarrassed by the way I acted. Here you are nice enough to rescue me from being stranded and I just kept having dirty thoughts. I mean you're gorgeous and I just want to kiss you, and then I felt your cock and it felt amazing. And now I'm telling you all this and I wish the Earth would just swallow me right now," she answered.

It took my mind a minute to register everything she just said, but once I did I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her lips to mine. She immediately responded and opened her mouth when my tongue traced her lower lip. Her taste was divine, and I knew right there and then that no one else would ever compare to her. She started making these moaning sounds and running her hands through my hair, and everything just made me harden even more, if that was at all possible. As it was, I thought I was going to have a permanent mark from where my cock was pressing against the zipper of my pants.

"Is this what you were thinking about?" I asked when we couldn't hold our breath anymore.

"Yeah, but this is so much better," she replied and went back to kissing me, this time her tongue asking for entrance into my mouth. Her tongue was teasing mine while her hands were gently roaming my body. They went lower and lower until her magnificent hand was stroking me once again, but this time she was applying more pressure and I thought I'd died and gone to heaven because there was no way this amount of pleasure could be achieved while on Earth.

As if by their own accord, my hands started roaming Bella's tantalizing body. When I reached the hem of her shirt I tried to pull away to ask if it was ok but she wouldn't let me. I took that as permission and moved my hands upward, this time under her shirt, caressing inch after inch of marvelously soft skin. When I reached her bra I tried to unhook it, but I couldn't find the clasp anywhere. She must have noticed my lips stopped moving because she pushed me away a little, but only to take off her shirt.

"Front clasp," she said, as she slowly opened it and showed me her glorious peaks.

"Maybe we should move this to the backseat," I said to her breasts because I could not tear my gaze away from them.

She immediately pulled her seat all the way to the front and maneuvered herself to go to the back seat. She did manage to kick me in the face, but I didn't say anything because it was a half naked woman who had kicked me. Who was I to complain?

Once she was settled I copied her movements and followed her. I also took off my pants in the process, just don't ask me how.

She pushed me back and pulled off my boxers so that I was completely naked . She then scooted back, until she was sitting between the front seats and bent forward until she was level with my cock. She did not hesitate to take it all in her mouth. That was a sight to remember. She then went back up and she started playing with my balls, teasing the tip with her tongue.

"Holy shit," I groaned. She was good at this and she knew it. She smiled around my cock, keeping a slow but steady rhythm.

I had to stop her before I fucking blew my load all over her face. I grabbed her from the back of her neck and pulled her so that she was straddling me. She was still in her underwear and the soft lace and satin felt wonderful as she started rocking back and forth. The friction she was creating was almost too much for me to bear and I had to take matters into my own hands. Bella had left her little blue boy shorts on, probably just to taunt me, so I grabbed both sides and pulled them off of her, destroying them in the process.  
"Oops," I said, while I threw her panties under my seat to keep for later. I then took my finger and started to tease her now bulging clit. She was so wet already; I could only imagine how great she would feel wrapped around me.  
"Why do I have a feeling you don't mean that," she moaned.  
"You are totally right," I said and with that I inserted a finger, then two into her entrance. Her nipples were hard, just begging to be sucked on, so I had to oblige. I kept a steady rhythm with my fingers, and when I felt her pussy contracting, I knew she was close. I took my thumb and pressed her clit. That did it for her and she came all over my fingers.

"Please fuck me," she begged, looking at me through her lashes.

"There is a condom in my wallet," I managed to groan out as she had started playing with my dick once again.

Once I had it on I lifted her and positioned her on my cock. She slowly lowered herself onto my shaft, and it took every ounce of willpower to not just grab her hips and plow into her glorious heat. Once I was completely immerged in her, she stopped all movements and threw her head back. I worried that she was regretting this, but the expression on her face was one of pure pleasure. Once she was accommodated she started to lift until almost all my cock was out of her then suddenly she dropped down. She kept on doing this, her tits bouncing in a way that was almost hypnotizing. After I controlled myself enough to not come in the first three seconds, I started pounding her with the same rhythm. It wasn't long before I felt Bella's pussy starting to contract, this time on my cock.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," she kept saying when her orgasm hit her and I couldn't stop mine from following right after.

It was by far the best orgasm of my whole life. And I couldn't wait to get some more.

**BPOV**

"That was amazing," I said when I could catch my breath.

"It really was," he answered a bit breathless too.

"It's funny how I thought you were a murderer when I first saw you, my second guess was much closer," I said before I could stop myself. I just hoped he wouldn't catch my slip.

He did.

"And what exactly was your second guess?" he asked, watching me closely, which only made me blush harder.

"An… angel," I mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" he asked, clearly amused.

"An angel, ok," I said loudly this time, "I saw your face, and I thought you were an angel."

"Well you did keep saying ,'Oh God, oh God!'" he said laughing.

"Shut up, I didn't hear you complaining."

"I'm not," he said, and then he added, "Is that what you were talking about at the beginning, when I got out of my car?"

I just nodded

"I seriously thought you had escaped from an asylum, but I'm really glad I stopped."

"I'm glad you stopped too," I said quietly.

"What's wrong? I thought you had a good time? I didn't hurt you did I? He asked concern clearly on his face.

"No you were amazing, and I enjoyed being with you, and talking with you. But I just realized that this may be a one time deal, and you must probably think I'm a slut, but I'm not. In fact I can count the men I've been with one hand. And now I sound all clingy…"

He stopped my ranting with a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Listen Bella, I meant it when I said I wanted to get together sometime. I really like you, like really, really like you, and I'm not like this either and I can't understand why, but I feel this connection with you, and I would love to do this right. You know like take you out and give you presents and…"

This time it was my turn to stop him with a kiss.

"I would really like that."

**EPOV**

She would really like that! She said she would really like that! I seriously had not been this happy since I left forks for the first time.

"So, what are you plans for your visit to Forks?" she asked me.

"I didn't have any set plans. I just wanted to 'visit' a few old friends." _ And to show them the _**new**_ me. I suppose I would look even better with a hot chick on my arm. _"Do you want to join me?"

"That would be great and would you like to come with me when I visit my family for the barbecue?"

"I would love nothing more."

We exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet the next day.

To say that my old classmates were surprised to see me would be an understatement. Most of them were still stuck in this town, working at dead end jobs, just shadows of what they used to be. Or pretended to be. And the girls, man the girls, just kept throwing themselves at me. Good thing Bella was with me because I don't think they would've ever taken no for an answer. As it was, I had to almost have sex with Bella at the diner to get the waitress to leave us alone.

All in all, this trip was turning out to be much better than I expected and the future was looking pretty good as well. I couldn't wait to introduce Bella to Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice.


End file.
